There are known in the art engine generators in which wheels and leg sections are provided to a bottom cover, an engine and a generator are accommodated in a case, and a handle for transport is provided to the upper side of the case and to the opposite side of the wheels, such as the engine generator disclosed by way of example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-76550. A transport handle used for transporting the engine generator extends from left and right end sections of the case substantially horizontal to the direction in which the handle lever separates from the case, and grips are provided to the distal ends of the left and right handle levers.
In the above engine generator, pushing the transport handle in a state where the left and right grips have been gripped and lifted up so as to lift the support legs above the road surface causes the wheels to rotate and allows the engine generator to be moved and transported.
The only method for transporting the engine generator involves lifting the left and right grips and pushing the transport handle.
However, various transport methods such as pulling and lifting are required when one desires to transport the engine generator. Accordingly, the engine generator described above is not compatible with a variety of transport methods, and there has been a need to increase the ability of such engine generators to be transported.